Mouse Adventures
by PachiiRiisu
Summary: Boring title, boring summary, but I hope you'll read anyways! This highlights what Meena, a regular mouse, goes through every day to gather cheese. Contains MousexMouse, but that won't appear until later chapters.


The mouse sighed, tightening the blindfold on her head. It had eyeholes to see, but she put some triangle shades over her eyes anyway. She gently tied the pink bow on top of her head, and inspected herself in a small puddle on the floor. _Alright... looks good._ The shop had some sort of technology that allowed the articles to stay on all of their customers, no matter what happened until the mouse took them off themselves. She had no idea how that worked, but her mind never dwelled on it for too long.

She swiftly walked out of her mouse hole doorway, glancing over at her nameplate on the side. She hadn't looked at it recently, being a bit preoccupied with her job. The nameplate, dubbed a mouse's "profile", read her name, title, and some statistics. _Meena, Cheese Thief_ she silently read, and smiled. _That's great, I have a new title._ She turned and walked away, still smiling.

* * *

She frowned. _Great, just great. I don't know anybody here..._ she thought, glancing around at all the mice around her. They all had a variety of outfits on, but she didn't take the time to notice them. She was about to exit the mouse hole to get out into the open, when one mouse placed a paw on her shoulder. She stopped, turning around and glancing at him. "Hm?"

He shook his head. "We're not supposed to go out yet, the shaman still isn't here!" his voice was frantic, and that's when Meena noticed that all the other mice were nervous.

"I just want to go out and look. Maybe the shaman left without us." It wouldn't be the first time that it happened, but the other mice looked doubtful. She shrugged, and walked out of the hole. her eyes adjusted quickly with the difference in lighting with her shades on. _Now where is that shaman?_ she wondered, eyes darting around the map. Then she realized something. She chuckled a bit, and turned around to the nervous mice behind her, who had crowded around the mouse hole. "C'mon out guys, it's fine."

Everyone murmured, wondering if she spoke the truth. "Can we trust her?" "The shaman's out there?" "What if she's just trolling around...?" "Let's go!" "I don't wanna get up..."

She nodded, and walked a little farther away, so they could all get out of the mouse hole. She nodded once they were all out, and motioned for them to follow her. After a bit of running, they saw some purple ground. Some mice recognized it as trampoline ground, and looked up at Meena, who had already started bouncing on the ground. "Y'see, this place has no shaman!" she bounced out of their range of sight, and they waited for her to come back, wanting to know of any traps. When she came back with a triangle of cheese on her back, she stepped towards them to stop bouncing. "See, I got the cheese!" She smiled, and then turned. "C'mon, it's safe, I promise!"

They all shrunk back, afraid she was lying. None of them had been there before, and so were unsure. One mouse stepped over to her side. She recognized the mouse. "Hey, I trust her. If we don't get a move on, we just might bubble." He smiled at everyone, his bunny ears bouncing in the air. He tightened his pink bow, and jumped on the ground.

Meena smiled, and jumped after him. Instead of going for the cheese, she went to the mouse hole. She had to stop herself from bouncing too much, and grabbed a hold of the paw of the mouse that was waiting. She pulled herself up into the hole with the mouse's help, and sat down inside the room, putting the cheese in a storage hole that had her name on it.

The other mouse stuck his head out of the hole, looking to see if he could help any others. "Hey, Meena." he said after a few seconds.

She had been about ready to doze off. When she was guiding the other mice, she used her sweet, sugary voice. She wasn't used to talking much, preferring to just get to the cheese and get back to the mouse hole as fast as she could. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice a bit deeper than when she was talking to the other mice.

He hummed, sticking his head out a little more to see a bit better. "What took you so long?"

She frowned, taking off her triangle shades. "I had to tell everyone there was no sham. Then I had to convince them that I wasn't a troll leading them to their deaths. Apparently, no one's been here before."

He chuckled, and stuck his head back in the hole. "You can't be serious?"

"Dead serious." She blinked, her green eyes staring past him to look for any other mice.

"Well, congratulations on being the first one, anyway." He was about to say something else, but he saw a paw grasp the edge of the hole, and he grabbed it, pulling the mouse inside.

The mouse was holding onto his pink bow and his bunny ears as if they would fly off. His cheese triangle was strapped to his back. "You could'a told us that there were _walls _and _a ceiling _we would bounce off of! And how to _slow down_!" he yelled, pointing at Meena accusingly while putting his cheese into his storage hole.

She shrugged, and stood up. "I didn't have any idea that you were all _newbies._ If I did, I would'a just stayed home. Or just grabbed the first for myself, either one. I told you all how to get there, so _shut up._" She was usually grumpy around mice that didn't know what they were doing, and it showed.

The corners of his mouth seemed to turn up a little, but Meena didn't notice. He sat down next the hole, wanting to assist the mouse with helping people in. The other mice came in pretty quickly, and the room filled up. Most of the mice were talking about what they did, mostly how much they bounced around the space. A few mice went over to her to thank her, but went away quickly when she didn't converse with them. After a while, she figured it would be okay to leave, and did. Usually she stayed for some more cheese gathering, but she was tired. She didn't tell the mouse that she appreciated him trusting her, though she thought about it. She let it slip her mind as she went back to her own hole.

* * *

She didn't know it, but one mouse followed her. He entered the hole neighboring hers, and quit for the day as well. He took off his bunny ears and bow, setting them on his table along with the other items he bought from the shop. Most were pretty expensive, but he favored his bunny ears and bow the most. He went over and glanced at her profile. _Meena, huh? Well. I'll have to keep an eye on her..._ He smiled, and went back over to his hole.


End file.
